


Obligation

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am obligated to inform you of my personal information."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lj comm. Crimson Optics. Prompt: Soundwave - I am obligated to inform you of my personal information.

"I am obligated to inform you of my personal information."

The heavy set mech sitting behind a well worn desk barely twitched as the smaller blue mech spoke. Sure the mech was strange, vocal synthesisers weren't that common, but there was the one optic'ed mech last cycle, several wanted criminals, the screechy seeker, who would notice another bit of insanity?

Picking up his datapad he scanned through his list of questions and mentally prepared himself to start. He didn't get the chance to boot up his vocaliser as the mech began speaking again.

"Designation: Soundwave. Model: Symbiote Master. Specialty: Communications."

"I'll need you..."

"Symbiotes: Ravage; quadruped, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw; avian, Rumble, Frenzy; biped."

"That's good but..."

"Secondary functions: security, hacking.

"I need to..."

"Modifications: flight capable, telepath."

"I..."

"No more information requested. Soundwave: will return in two cycles for induction as required."

"Right." The mech said as he put the still empty datapad back on the desk with a frustrated buzz of static. Megatron better not mind having crazy mechs in his army.


End file.
